Master Swords
934939-36201293823pm.png 869759-36201293101pm.png Onimarucard.jpg Kagerocard.jpg Frozenmothcard.jpg Dragonsong.jpg 150698-36201293401pm.png Sun_and_Moon.jpg Truesilvercard.jpg Silverfrostbladecard.jpg Dragon silver sword.jpg Dark Hero Sword.jpg Bloodfirecard.jpg 688287-36201292757pm.png Blkdragonfangcard.jpg Real gold.jpg Ofrozenedgecard.jpg Jade_Dragon_Golden_Blade.jpg Frostfirecard.jpg Dhswcard.jpg Dragon Snow.jpg Shine.jpg Blood_Rain.jpg gorygustcard.jpg Hokuto.jpg Illuminator.jpg Sharkteeth.jpg Silverwind_Cleaver.jpg Starry_Knight.jpg Black_Rose.jpg Black_Hole_Anchor.jpg Scar of Firmament.jpg Black_Star.jpg Blinding Sword.jpg Golden_Piranha.jpg Cloud Dancer.jpg Venus.jpg Scarlet_Defender.jpg Diamond Dust.jpg Glowing_Dragonfang.jpg Heart_of_the_Ocean.jpg Imperial Defender.jpg Glitter.jpg Red_Eye_Behemoth.jpg Fire_Cloud_Sword.jpg Molten_Force.jpg Abyssal_Freezer.jpg Echoes_of_Ice.jpg Southern_Star.jpg Dragon Spinal Puncture.jpg Flying_Dragon_Sword.jpg Variant_Dragonblade.jpg Tempest_Cleaver.jpg Star Ocean.jpg Navigator.jpg Holy_Breath.jpg Hex.jpg Vampire_Slayer.jpg Silver_Gargoyle.jpg Holy_Shadow.jpg Darkest Night.jpg Prayer.jpg Hellish_Fortune.jpg Dawnbringer.jpg Blood_Diamond_Cleaver.jpg Vulcan_Fury.jpg Soul_Flame.jpg Frozen Judgment.jpg Inferno Avalanche.jpg Holy_Dragonfang.jpg Fang_of_Obliteration.jpg Tidal_Blade.jpg Demon_Wish.jpg Wu-Shen-Feng.jpg Fallen_Wing.jpg Sky_Edge.jpg Star_Demon_Greatsword.jpg Equilibrium.jpg Master Swords are for the advanced crafters. In order to create a Master Sword, you have to use 10 ores of two different materials(both of these two materials must be at a 2-Star Mastery level and be ST/Black Market materials) and a Sword Essence. You can display these swords, however, unlike other displayable swords, these do not have a manga to accompany them. If you wish to know more about Master Swords and how to make them, please check out Advanced Crafting. However, there are 2 things to note. 1) Again, none of the normal Shop materials can be made into a Master Sword. Only the Black Market materials can be. 2) None of the Divine Metal materials can be made into Master Swords either. Perhaps because of how expensive each one would be, so to require people to get 10 of each one, for every single material is a bit much. There are 2 parts to this page. The 1st part, sorts the swords by the # of Sword Essences required. The 2nd part, sorts the page by where the sword is in the Collection. *''Total # of Sword Essences needed for Tier 1 Master Swords: 21 ;;Total # of Swords: 21'' *''Total # of Sword Essences needed for Tier 2 Master Swords: 68 ;;Total # of Swords: 34'' *''Total # of Sword Essences needed for Tier 3 Master Swords: 69 ;;Total # of Swords: 23'' *'Total # of Sword Essences needed for all Master Swords 158. Sword Dusts: 1,580' *'You also need 120 ores of every single material you are looking to make.' Note: There are 2 sections to this page. *The 1st section shows a table breakdown of all swords based on how many Sword Essences they need. *The 2nd section shows a breakdown by collection page(in progress). There are 7 Collection pages in all. Table showcasing what sword you can make by combining the materials with advanced crafting. 1 Essence Master Swords ---- 2 Essence Master Swords ---- 3 Essence Master Swords ---- Collection Page I Master_I_Collection.jpg Silver Bamboo.jpg Black Nagamitsu.jpg Onimaru.jpg Kagero.jpg Frozen Moth.jpg Dragonsong.jpg Shine.jpg Gory Gust.jpg Blood Rain.jpg Hokuto.jpg Holy Breath.jpg Hex.jpg Monochromatic Zweihander.jpg Sun and Moon.jpg Truesilver Igniter.jpg Sword List: #'Silver Bamboo' #'Black Nagamitsu' #'Onimaru' #'Kagero' #'Frozen Moth' #'Dragonsong' #'Shine' #'Gory Gust' #'Blood Rain' #'Hokuto' #'Holy Breath' #'Hex' #'Monochromatic Zweihander' #'Sun and Moon' #'Truesilver Igniter' ---- Collection Page II Master_II_Collection.jpg Silver Frostblade.jpg Dragon Silver Sword.jpg Illuminator.jpg Sharkteeth.jpg Silverwind Cleaver.jpg Starry Knight.jpg Black Ice Destroyer.jpg Vampire Slayer.jpg Silver Gargoyle.jpg Dark Hero Sword.jpg Bloodfire.jpg Black Dragonfang.jpg Black Rose.jpg Sword List: #'Silver Frostblade' #'Dragon Silver Sword' #'Illuminator' #'Sharkteeth' #'Silverwind Cleaver' #'Starry Knight' #'Black Ice Destroyer' #'Vampire Slayer' #'Silver Gargoyle' #'Dark Hero Sword' #'Bloodfire' #'Black Dragonfang' #'Black Rose' ---- Collection Page III Master_III_Collection.jpg Black Hole Anchor.jpg Scar of Firmament.jpg Black Star.jpg Holy Shadow.jpg Darkest Night.jpg Genuine Gold.jpg Ornamented Frozen Edge.jpg Jade Dragon Golden Blade.jpg Blinding Sword.jpg Golden Piranha.jpg Cloud Dancer.jpg Venus.jpg Sword List: #'Black Hole Anchor' #'Scar of Firmament' #'Black Star' #'Holy Shadow' #'Darkest Night' #'Genuine Gold' #'Ornamented Frozen Edge' #'Jade Dragon Golden Blade' #'Blinding Sword' #'Golden Piranha' #'Cloud Dancer' #'Venus' ---- Collection Page IV Master_IV_Collection.jpg Prayer.jpg Hellish Fortune.jpg Frostfire.jpg Dragon Hunter's Secret Weapon.jpg Scarlet Defender.jpg Red Eye Behemoth.jpg Fiery Cloud Sword.jpg Molten Force.jpg Vulcan Fury.jpg Soul Flame.jpg Dragon Snow.jpg Sword List: #'Prayer' #'Hellish Fortune' #'Frostfire' #'Dragon Hunter's Secret Weapon' #'Scarlet Defender' #'Red Eye Behemoth' #'Fiery Cloud Sword' #'Molten Force' #'Vulcan Fury' #'Soul Flame' #'Dragon Snow' ---- Collection Page V Master_V_Collection.jpg Diamond Dust.jpg Abyssal Freezer.jpg Southern Star.jpg Frozen Judgment.jpg Flying Dragon Sword.jpg Echoes of Ice.jpg Inferno Avalanche.jpg Glowing Dragonfang.jpg Dragon Spinal Puncture.jpg Variant Dragonblade.jpg Sword List: #'Diamond Dust' #'Abyssal Freezer' #'Southern Star' #'Frozen Judgment' #'Flying Dragon Sword' #'Echoes of Ice' #'Inferno Avalanche' #'Glowing Dragonfang' #'Dragon Spinal Puncture' #'Variant Dragonblade' ---- Collection Page VI Master_VI_Collection.jpg Heart of the Ocean.jpg Imperial Deflector.jpg Glitter.jpg Holy Dragonfang.jpg Dawnbringer.jpg Tidal Blade.jpg Fang of Obliteration.jpg Blood Diamond Cleaver.jpg Demon Wish.jpg Sword List: #'Heart of the Ocean' #'Imperial Deflector' #'Glitter' #'Holy Dragonfang' #'Dawnbringer' #'Tidal Blade' #'Fang of Obliteration' #'Blood Diamond Cleaver' #'Demon Wish' ---- Collection Page VII Master_VII_Collection.jpg Star Ocean.jpg Tempest Cleaver.jpg Fallen Wing.jpg Wu-Shen-Feng.jpg Navigator.jpg Star Demon Greatsword.jpg Sky Edge.jpg Equilibrium.jpg Sword List: #'Star Ocean' #'Tempest Cleaver' #'Fallen Wing' #'Wu-Shen-Feng' #'Navigator' #'Star Demon Greatsword' #'Sky Edge' #'Equilibrium' Category:Master Sword Category:Types of Swords